


Absolution || Prompt #1

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Preist Harry, Sinner Louis, church
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt na prośbę @Larry_Kopuluje</p><p>„ja mam dla ciebie propozycję! Louis przychodzi do spowiedzi, a Harry jest dosyć nietypowym księdzem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution || Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie wysyłać mi propozycje na prompty tutaj w komentarzu lub na yallsostyles.tumblr.com

Louis nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad istnieniem Boga.

Nie miał na to czasu, nie było mu to potrzebne.

Nie chodził do kościoła, wolał posiedzieć przed telewizorem.

Ostatni raz był tam na ślubie kuzynki, której zresztą lubił.

 

W tegoroczne wakacje chłopak musiał odwiedzić swoją babcię.

Tylko na kilka dni, więc pomyślał sobie, że może tyle wytrzymać.

W końcu nie wiadomo ile jej jeszcze zostało…

 

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że staruszka zmusi go do spowiedzi.

_Przecież on nawet nie pamiętał jak się przeżegnać!_

Louis nie był entuzjastą tego pomysłu, ale nie chciał robić jej przykrości.

 

Stał teraz w kolejce do konfesjonału i nie wiedzieć czemu, zaczął się stresować.

Nerwowo obgryzał skórki paznokci i powtarzał w głowie formułkę, którą kazała mu zapamiętać staruszka.

 

Z minuty na minutę myślał, że to coraz gorszy pomysł.

Co jeśli nie dostanie rozgrzeszenia lub ksiądz go wyśmieje?

Louis nie ukrywał tego, że wiedzie życie typowego studenta.

Nie przeżyłby bez swojej prawej ręki, ani bez co piątkowych imprez, na których mógł poznać kogoś na jedną noc.

Nie żałował sobie alkoholu, zdarzało mu się palić, nie tylko papierosy.

 

Usłyszał stukanie w drewno, co jak przestrzegła go babcia, oznaczało, że zaraz będzie jego kolei.

 

Drżącymi dłońmi uchylił zasłonę i ukląkł na drewnianym schodku.

Zapomniał, że to on ma mówić pierwszy, więc ksiądz upomniał go chrząknięciem.

-Och, umm, ostatni raz spowiadałem się, ummm…. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio się spowiadałem. –Choć dzieliła ich dziurkowana szybka, Louis mógł poczuć na skórze, jak spowiednik przewraca oczami. Mimo to, postanowił kontynuować. –Obraziłem Boga następującymi grzechami;

-Kłamałem,

-Przeklinałem,

-Uprawiałem seks przedmałżeński. –W tym momencie przerwał mu kapłan. -Za każdym razem z inną kobietą? –Zapytał.

-Ni-nie. –Odpowiedział Louis, nie było to może prawdą, ale nie było także kłamstwem. To, że pieprzył mężczyzn równało się z tym, że nie robił tego z kobietą.

–Ile razy?

-Ni-nie wiem.

-Średnio…

-Słucham? –Chłopak nie bardzo wiedział o co mu chodzi.

-Raz na tydzień?

-Och, umm, tak, to znaczy to zależy.

-Więcej grzechów?

-Ni-nie, raczej nie. –Szatyn nie wiedział czy używki uchodzą za coś grzesznego, wydawało mu się, że chodzi tu bardziej o własne podejście do tych rzeczy. Sam uważał, że wszystko jest dla ludzi więc nie musi się do tego teraz przyznawać.

-Ile masz lat?

-23. –Kapłan nie odpowiedział i zaczął odmawiać jakąś modlitwę. Następnie zamilkł, zmylając Louisa, który nie usłyszał żadnego pozwolenia by móc sobie pójść.

-To już?

-Nie daję ci rozgrzeszenia.

-Co?!

-Przyjdź na parafię, dziś o 17. –Polecił mu mężczyzna. Louis postanowił się nie kłócić i opuścił kościół.

 

*

Zrobił jak zostało mu nakazane. Punkt piąta, zapukał do drzwi. Zawiedziona babcia wytłumaczyła mu gdzie ma się udać i, że mieszka tam ksiądz.

Otworzyła mu siwa kobieta w golfie.

-Tomlinson? –Zapytała.

-Umm, tak? –Nie miał pojęcia skąd zna jego nazwisko. Przecież księży obowiązywała jakaś tajemnica spowiedzi czy coś w tym stylu.

-Po schodach w górę, pierwsze drzwi na lewo. –Wskazała dłonią.

Chłopak podążał za jej wskazówkami.

Drzwi wspomnianego pokoju były otwarte, a przy biurku siedziała tajemnicza postać.

Kiedy mężczyzna się odwrócił, Louis oniemiał.

Patrzył właśnie na chłopaka, który wyglądał jak ktoś w jego wieku, a w dodatku mógłby być modelem.

Miał na sobie zwykłe czarne spodnie i luźny sweter.

Wtedy Louis pomyślał, że być może to jednak nie jest właściwy pokój.

-Umm, j-ja do księdza. –Wymamrotał cicho.

-Właściwie to przyszłego księdza. –Skorygował go ten sam głos, który słyszał w konfesjonale.

-Co proszę?

-Śmiało, usiądź. –Brunet wskazał na małą kanapę obok biurka.

-Jak w takim razie mogłeś mnie spowiadać?

-Nie mogłem. –Zaśmiał się.

-Słucham? –Zapytał poirytowany już Louis.

-Dlatego nie dałem ci rozgrzeszenia.

-Znasz moje grzechy! –Szatyn podniósł głos.

-Nawet lepiej niż ci się zdaje Louis. –Brunet zbliżył się do niego niebezpiecznie i przejechał kciukiem po jego wystających kościach policzkowych.

Na ten kontakt chłopakowi zaschło w gardle, kłamałby gdyby nie przyznał, że brunet go nie pociąga.

-C-co masz na myśli?

-Chcesz pozbyć się grzechów, prawda? –Wyższy chłopak zaczął zdejmować z jego ramion bluzę.

-Nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię.

-Harry. –Odpowiedział i zaczął ściągać z niego koszulkę. Louis nic nie poradzi na to, że po prostu mu się poddał, nadal nie wiedząc co się właśnie dzieje.

-Kiedy ostatnio z kimś byłeś Louis? –Wyszeptał mu do ucha głębokim, męskim głosem.

-T-tydzień temu. –Przyznał chłopak.

-Nieładnie Tomlinson. –Oczy Harry’ego ciemniały, zbliżył się twarzą do krocza szatyna, po drodze owiewając cały jego tors, ciepłym powietrzem.

Powoli rozpiął jego spodnie, widać było, że Louis jest już podniecony. Kiedy brunet wrócił do jego twarzy po to by go pocałować, jego święty wisiorek obił się o krocze szatyna.

-Możesz-mógłbyś to zdjąć? –Zapytał.

-To? –Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, trzymając mu przed nosem miniaturową figurkę przedstawiającą jakiegoś świętego.

-T-tak.

-Nie musisz się wstydzić Louis, on jest miłosierny, wybacza. –Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko po czym wstał na proste nogi i zaczął się rozbierać.

Pozwolił szatynowi zdjąć z siebie bokserki. Jego nabrzmiały penis odbił się lekko od jego brzucha.

Wspiął się na kanapę tak, by jego krocze stykało się z cienkimi ustami Louisa.

-Czy to jest to, co powinni robić księża? –Zapytał patrząc w górę.

-Przyszli księża. –Poprawił go Styles. –Poza tym, robiąc coś dobrego dla drugiej osoby, robisz coś dobrego dla mnie. Wystarczy, że pomyślisz o tym jak o dobrym uczynku. –Kiedy skończył mówić potarł swoim penisem o policzek szatyna.

Chłopak powoli otworzył usta, a długość bruneta powoli znikała w ich wnętrzu.

Harry oparł się na łokciach o oparcie kanapy. Odczekał chwilę i zaczął powoli wypychać biodra.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i z każdym pchnięciem zwiększał tempo.

Louis mocno ścisnął go za pośladki.

Starał się przyjąć wszystko, co właśnie mu ofiarowano.

Brunet ignorował to, że chłopak pod nim niemalże się krztusi.

-Dobry uczynek, pamiętaj. –Przypomniał.

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył łzy spływające po jego policzkach.

Zaprzestał ruchów i poczekał, aż szatyn złapie oddech.

Wysunął się na chwilę z jego warg, nitki śliny łączyły główkę jego penisa z ustami Louisa.

Kiedy zobaczył, że wszystko z nim w porządku, z powrotem zaczął pieprzyć jego usta.

Nikt nie zastanawiał się czy ich jęków i skomleń nie słyszy przypadkiem gosposia.

 

Kiedy był już blisko, jedną dłonią nakrył dłoń szatyna, która nadal spoczywała na jego własnym pośladku.

Bez ostrzeżenia wystrzelił ciepłą spermą w dół gardła chłopaka.

Następnie wysunął się i kilka razy poklepał swoim członkiem jego język.

Podniósł się z kanapy i naciągając na siebie bieliznę pocałował krótko Louisa.

-Co teraz? –Zapytał szatyn wskazując na swoje krocze.

-Dostałeś rozgrzeszenie, to jest twoja pokuta. –Harry zaśmiał się.

 

Wygląda na to, że Louis częściej będzie odwiedzał kościół.

 


End file.
